dynaestorrefandomcom-20200214-history
Requari
The Temple of Requari The Impiriusaris is one of the most well known legends among the people of Adrynia and after the times passed some of the Adrynians started to form a cult. The Temple of Requari was formed around the legend of Impiriusaris and now is the Largest cult in Adrynia. The Temple of Requari follows in the way of how the planet of Dynaestorre was grown and forged by the 4 giants from before time and that these creatures were demi-gods that should be followed and respected for their contribution to the world, the main god to the followers the green bird Impiriusaris itself and is said to return to the temple and bring his followers to a new world. The swords of Requari The sword of Impiriusaris The sword of Impirisaris is considered complete mythology even by the followers of Requari. The sword is said to be able to change its shape and have different properties depending on how it is at the time. It can also summon the Birds at any time. Form 1 - Normal/Air the first form of the sword is a generic form but is still powerful, it can withstand a lot of force and can even shoot small fire balls out the back of the handle. The speed of the blade is enhanced. This sword represents the bird of air Naricos. Form 2 - Evolved/Fire The second form is is larger and has branching parts that are lit on fire. this blade can cause a wave of fire and even become larger in length by means of a full fire blade. the metal is black and can burn through just about anything. This sword represents the bird of fire. Form 3 - Purity/Earth The third form is bulky and has two handles, one at the back and one in the middle. the blade has a small inbuilt shock wave generator to push people off the blade. The sword can cause earthquakes when smashed onto the world that you stand on causing much devastation. This sword represents the bird of Earth. Form 4 - Reborn/Water The fourth form has a wave like structure and is used for ceremonies a lot. the blade can cause a plasma strand that is used to attack like another limb. The blade represents purity and cleansing of impurities. The sword represents the bird of water. Form 5 - Creator/Life The fifth and final form is the representation of Impiriusaris. The sword can use all previous abilities and can even project a beam of light said to be able to do anything from heal planets to remove beings from existence. The sword of Naricos The sword of Naricos is the sword forged by the Giant of air, Naricos. The sword is said to seek out a righteous follower and bestow its power in the form of a mark on the arm of the selected one. The swords powers are as follows, The wielders speed is enhanced to a near light speed proportion, the sword can be summoned out of the wielders arm and can even be launched, the sword can manipulate the air around it to also be used as a blade, and the sword can summon the 4 giants and Impiriusaris. The whereabouts of The sword of Naricos is unknown and no one has shown any sign of being bestowed with its power. The sword of Icritus The sword of Icritus is said to be forged in the fires of the hottest volcano on Dynaestorre and infused with the breath of the fire giant Icritus. The blade is said to be able to melt through every metal known, the sharp edge of the blade is said to be able to catch fire and launch the fire ahead, if you run the blade through the ground it will leave a trail of blazing fire that can be used to defend themselves behind a fire wall. The sword is said to be owned by the High Council member Eydrän Eh’Cáithdra. The sword of Erathen The sword of Erathen was made by the giant Earth bird Erathen. the blade is said to be made of pure solid compacted rock, so tight that it is stronger than most metals and more resilient than many of the strongest elements. The blade is said to be able to cause earthquakes, bring down mountains, and crush anything in the wielders path. When the world was growing over the 4 Giants, the blade was lost onto the highest mountain of Dynaestorre here it was stuck in the rock of the mountain. When the blade was recovered it was in one piece and no one could seem to use it, when the sword was passed down to Grêffén Vänxyrr, the sword split in two and now is being used till this day by the Chief Commander of the Adrynian Army. The sword of Purity Often named Ossev, the sword of purity has a blade of pure silver and is only used when it is a necessity. Ossev is an ancient name which roughly translates to "Pure One" and the giant bird of water is considered to be one of the purist beings in existence. The sword itself has little power but is still strong, the blade is able to produce fresh water from its tip that is used for ceremonies. The sword of purity is believed to be in possession of the High Council member Cælahn Agnärsson but much is unknown about the sword as it is kept in secret. Category:Mythology